


Лишь руку протяни

by ruduzhka



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Incest Kink, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruduzhka/pseuds/ruduzhka
Summary: А все до банального просто - лишь руку протяни и можешь коснуться того, кто уже не раз показывал свою заботу и нежность.
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Лишь руку протяни

Тихий город под ногами утопает в свете включенных фонарей, заливающих улицы пятнами холодного медового цвета, будто множество искусственных солнц. Каждый шорох в такой звенящей ночной тишине привлекает внимание, а каждая тень, ускользающая от этого пятнистого освещения, будто взывает прищуриться, ибо иначе её не разглядеть как следует.

Рафаэль не любит такие ночи. Они слишком спокойные, как пресловутое затишье перед грядущей бурей: напрягают куда сильнее, чем какое-либо происшествие. Напрягают именно тем, что в такие ночи ты не ожидаешь ничего, и именно это «ничего» обязательно сыграет злую шутку, превращаясь в весьма опасное «что-то». Не то, чтобы он страдал от тревожности или всегда был излишне пессимистичен, просто имеющийся опыт доказывал его правоту.

"Хоть какая-то хрень, но должна была случиться!"-- думается Рафаэлю, когда на лицо падает первая капля дождя с неба, которое ещё полчаса назад не предвещало беды. Несколько ругательств уходят под нос, а ноги несут куда-то подальше, под козырёк какого-нибудь закрывшегося до утра магазина или хотя бы под крону массивного, ветвистого дерева.

И снова неудача. Не успев добраться до намеченной лавочки под зеленеющим дубом, Раф останавливается и затихает в тени. К лавочке подбегают двое, тихо переговариваясь о чем-то, то и дело срываясь на смех. В этой ночной тишине любой звук слышен настолько четко, что даже из укрытия Рафаэля на параллельной улочке два голоса слышатся хорошо, разве что слов не разобрать. Один высокий и звонкий, явно девичий, и если приглядеться, то под непомерно большим для неё пиджаком виднеется юбка от платья, а в свете фонарей блестят длинные белокурые волосы. Второй голос ниже, с легкой хрипотцой, которая иногда присуща взрослым мужчинам. Как раз такой и предстает перед глазами: в строгих брюках и в одной рубашке. Ах, так вот почему пиджак девушке настолько велик.

Ночь ещё не закончилась, а значит патруль Рафаэля тоже в самом разгаре. Отсюда нужно уходить. Уходить так, чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания людей, он это понимает, но не уходит.

Перед его глазами целующаяся пара, с крепкими объятиями мужчины и легким трепетанием девушки, прижавшейся к нему в поиске тепла, ласки и защиты. И Рафаэлю наверняка только почудился этот непонятный «бум» в собственной груди. Наверняка эта странная эмоция, мелькнувшая между строк спокойствия и собранности, вызвана лишь этим фантомным ударом.  
Да, наверно ему всё показалось, но, как навязчивая идея, образ пары врезался в голову, заставляя желать ощутить какого это так нежно, но крепко держать кого-то в своих руках? Какого это, когда к тебе самому хотят прильнуть, даря всю нежность?  
Что это за ощущение, приторно-слащаво обзываемое во всех сферах искусства «любовью»?

***

В телевизоре фоном шумит какой-то фильм — очередной сопливый выброс шаблонного сценария, не иначе. Но фоновый шум на то и фоновый шум: на него никто не обращается внимание, все заняты своими делами, будто находятся в своих маленьких мирках, объединенных пределами одной комнатки. Никто, кроме Рафа, нечаянно зацепившего взглядом сцену признаний в глубоком и вечном под проливным дождём. С той ночи минули уже не одни сутки, а то ощущение болезненно сжавшегося сердца стоически напоминает о себе при каждой возможности. А возможностей много: любая песня, история или вот даже этот чертов фильм, будто всё так и хочет испортить, и так не всегда радужно настроенного Рафаэля.

— Задалбало…-- недовольный вздох вырывается непроизвольно, и Рафаэль резко отворачивается от мелодрамы на экране, беря новый кусок пиццы. — Хочу отношений.

Удивленный взгляд впивается в него, и Рафаэль сразу прикусывает язык. Кто его только попросил ляпать. Сейчас ещё не хватало объясниться перед братьями. Делать вид, что он ничего не говорил, выходит только первые несколько секунд, ровно до того момента пока тихий кашель не заставляет всё же обратить внимание на Донни. 

Взгляд получается резким и, видимо, достаточно злобным для того, чтобы Донателло сто раз пожалел, что вообще обратил на случайно кинутую фразу внимание. Но по тому, как оставшиеся братья продолжают заниматься исключительно своими делами, кажется только их всезнающий инженер заметил брошенную фразу, и это, по мнению Рафаэля, самое удачное стечение обстоятельств за последние несколько дней.

— Честно говоря, ты последний от кого я ожидал подобное услышать, — неловко начинает Донни, и Рафу хочется, чтобы тот замолчал сейчас же. Это становится слишком неловким.

— Вот и забудь что слышал, договорились? — сосредоточив всё внимание на пицце в своих руках, Рафаэль всё равно не смог игнорировать этот серьёзный напряжённый взгляд брата, которым буквально сверлил его. Сдавшись, обозначив это тяжёлым вздохом, Раф стойко принял этот взгляд, смотря глаза в глаза.

— Ну чего тебе?

— Не хочешь… поговорить? — голос у Донни мягкий и тихий, до того понимающий, что хочется скрипеть зубами, дабы унять раздражение. Этот тон смущает куда сильнее собственных мыслей.

— О чем поговорить? — как можно беззаботнее пытается отреагировать Раф, но нервозность в тоне выдает его с потрохами — его брату точно будет достаточно услышать вот эту короткую ломоту в голосе, не очень умело скрытую за жеванием. 

Донателло окончательно откладывает блокнот с чертежами и садится так, чтобы быть полностью повернутым к Рафаэлю, ожидая пока тот сделает то же самое. Пути назад точно нет, упёртость Донни порой не объяснима, и сейчас есть только один вариант — поддаться и покориться. Тем более это не самый плохой вариант: среди всех только Донни подходит на роль советчика и голоса разума, а Рафу как раз и нужно, чтобы ему аккуратно и аргументированно вправили мозги на место.

— Ты уже несколько дней угрюмее обычного. Тебя вдруг взволновали отношения?..

Произнесенная прямо фраза действует как нужный ключик для утверждения своей окончательной правоты для Донни и последним гвоздем в крышку гроба собственного достоинства для Рафа. Последний непроизвольно бросает косой взгляд на Микки и Лео, удостоверяясь, что они ничего не слышат, и сразу после этого чувствует уверенную хватку на своем запястье. Донни тянет его как на буксире в свою лабораторию, и, как бы не хотелось Рафаэлю сейчас отвертеться, вырвать руку и убежать в ночной город на долгосрочную прогулку не выйдет. Раф идёт, стиснув зубы.

— Расскажи мне всё, — как только за ними закрывается дверь лаборатории, Донни проходит к столу и облокачивается об него. — С чего такие внезапные порывы? Несколько дней назад что-то произошло?

Раф молчит ещё несколько долгих минут, и Донателло нисколько его не торопит, а тишина не становится дискомфортной. И это помогает собраться с мыслями и оценить насколько тупо всё это будет звучать. В который раз проклиная себя за язык, который не удержал за зубами, Рафаэль рассказывает: про пару под дождём, про странное чувство в груди, про слащавую романтику, льющуюся со всех щелей. Рассказывает и понимает насколько странным и смешным звучит такой нелепый рассказ. Он — тот, кто клеймил себя одиночкой, отгородившийся стеной грубости от всех, хоть и в пределах разумного, стоит и говорит, кажется, даже немного смущаясь, о желании банально «чувствовать себя любимым». Смех да и только.

Но Донни не смеётся. На его лице нет даже следа улыбки. Он слушает внимательно, со всей серьёзностью, будто речь не о странных душевных терзаниях его брата, а минимум о спасении галактики. И Раф даже не знает как на это правильно отреагировать: быть благодарным от всей души или смеяться над комичностью ситуации.

— Вот как значит, — потерев подбородок, глубокомысленно изрекает Донни, стоит Рафаэлю закончить свой рассказ. — Рано или поздно у всех нормально мыслящих созданий появляется такая потребность, как крепкая эмоциональная привязанность к кому-то. Думаю это связано с особенностями нашей генетики, как разумных существ, способных мыслить и анализировать, а не только полагаться на инстинкт размно…

— Стоп, — Раф обрывает его чуть громче, чем нужно. Кто там говорил что Донни не самый плохой вариант?

— В общем, что я хотел сказать…- Донателло вновь осторожно вступает после короткого молчания, желая все же донести мысль до конца. — Это нормально, вот что я хотел сказать. И…я придумаю как помочь тебе. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

«Что-то придумаем» — эхом пронеслось в голове, сея в груди странное теплое чувство, быстро рухнувшее под гнётом реальности. А в реальности он один из четырех единственных в своём роде человекоподобных черепах, которым хоть какие-то отношения просто закрыты людскими социально-эстетическими нормами.

— Да не надо ничего думать, — на тихом выдохе Раф увел взгляд на какие-то пробирки в углу стола. — Чего ты вообще влезаешь, я со своими тараканами сам разберусь. Ты удовлетворил любопытство, а я понял в который раз, насколько всё это хреново, проговорив вслух. На том и закончим.

Последняя фраза, кинутая не глядя, сопровождалась открыванием двери, и Рафаэль удивленно уставился на руку брата, эту самую дверь не дающего открыть. Донни казался немного рассерженным или расстроенным. Если не всё сразу.

— Я влезаю потому, что ты мой брат. Ну же, доверься мне.

Глядя в эти глаза Рафаэль невольно подумал, что им просто грех не доверять, когда они так и сияют искренней заботой и, кажется, азартом от вызова системе. Он тяжело вздыхает и принимает ход тактического отступления.

— Ты же не отцепишься?

Улыбка брата в тот момент, по мнению Рафа, совершенно не подходит смыслу, вложенному в утвердительный кивок на такой вопрос.

***

— Да ну бред, это не может быть хорошей идеей, — глядя на себя в зеркало уже который раз за вечер, бурчит Рафаэль, поправляя клетчатую рубашку, всунутую братом. Донни в который раз уже на это вздыхает и отвечает тоже уже в который раз не отрываясь от печатания.

— Но можно попробовать… — слышится между клацаньем по клавиатуре.

План Донни до банального прост: приблизить Рафаэля к образу человека, самого обычного юноши. Чисто физиологически, при огромном усилии маскировки, это, казалось, ему возможным, но сам Раф так не думал. Его панцирь ни коим образом не походил на рюкзак, даже обтянутый тканью и с поддельными лямками. Его кожа даже под слоем специального крема отдаёт зеленцой. Его лицо и тело ни какой головной убор и одежда не сделают более людскими.

Это просто самая бредовая идея из всех. Так кто всё-таки сказал, что Донни не самый плохой вариант помощника в подобном?

— Нахрен это всё, бред, сущий бред, — от очередного повторения этого, Донни за спиной тихо вдыхает и, судя по характерному скрипу, поднимается с дивана.

— Послушай. Пошарив по некоторым нужным сайтам я назначил встречу. Тебе же ничего не стоит туда сходить? Просто сходить.

Рафаэль и сам прекрасно понимает, что ему ничего не стоит. Но это кажется абсолютно не тем. Что-то в этом всём кажется ужасно неправильным, не таким, каким ему представлялось.  
Но ради него стараются, по-настоящему стараются и хотят помочь всеми возможными способами. Слать все старания брата коту под хвост -- верх эгоизма. Рафаэль эгоист до мозга костей, но:

— Ладно. Но если всё провалится, то это сугубо потому, что идея -- бред бредовый.

И новая улыбка брата ненадолго, но приводит мысли в порядок, даря короткое душевное спокойствие, от которого Рафаэль выдыхает. Действительно, почему не попробовать?

***  
Ах да. Вот почему.  
Девушка стремительно удаляется по тротуару, вдоль узкой дороги, по которой равнодушно мечутся машины. Рафаэль даже не пытается её остановить, не смеет даже окликнуть. Она быстро ловит попутку и присоединяется к бесконечному потоку, а он не чувствует всего того, что должен чувствовать парень, которого так быстро и ни сколько не аккуратно отшили. Всё что он чувствует — облегчение в каждом новом вздохе. Всё верно, ведь он непростой парень, он даже не человек.

"У меня срочные дела, извини. И знаешь…думаю, что я не смогу больше с тобой встретиться. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь меня ",— пролепетала она, уделив ему свои драгоценные двадцать минут, наверно считая это верхом благородства. Рафаэль не обижен. Он просто с удовольствием бы ударил её головой об стену за такое откровенное издевательство над его гордостью. Но ему стало несколько легче, оттого целой и невредимой она смогла удалиться, и Раф даже вроде бы ни о чем не жалеет.  
Можно было попробовать. Но к сожалению проба провалилась.

***

-…мне жаль. — после долгого молчания Донни разрывает тишину, смотря куда угодно, лишь бы не на брата.

А Рафаэль усмехается этому, впервые за несколько последних дней спокойно, избавившись от всех этих слащаво-приторных мыслей. После неудачного свидания весь рой неясной живности в груди будто в один момент скончался, усыпая пол его мозга и души тушками насекомых. И при всём ужасном сравнении, ощущение это -- что не наесть прекрасное.

— Давай по-честному, я знал что так будет. И ты ожидал, что так будет. Это самое очевидное дерьмо, которое могло произойти. Ты сделал всё, что мог, — короткий взгляд на Донни и усмешка даёт трещину почти осязаемо.

Насколько же нужно чувствовать себя виноватым, чтобы выглядеть настолько…

На этом Рафаэль проглатывает мысль как можно скорее, пугаясь так, как никогда до этого в жизни. Будто облитый кипятком, он чуть ли не шарахается в сторону, но тело которое прибило внезапным осознанием, всё равно не сдвинулось бы ни на миллиметр.

«Милым» — эхом стучит в ушах, и будто шарик для пинг-понга начинает биться в стенках его головы, спускаясь ниже в грудь, где застряёт между ребрами и начинает бешено отбиваться туда обратно, заставляя дыхание закупориться без возможности выдохнуть.

— И все же, — шарик останавливается постепенно, не давая возможности мгновенно избавиться от ощущения, но голос Донни с каждым мгновением заставляет его биться медленнее, спокойнее. — Это была моя идея. Тебе вряд ли было приятно от этого. Прости меня.

-…тебе…не за что извинятся, — вместе с выдохом выходят и слова, и после этого взрыва сверхновой наступает приятная тишина и лёгкость. Но…

— Есть за что, — грустно улыбается брат, и Раф благодарен, что тот не поднимает головы. — Но я бы хотел, чтобы мы попробовали ещё. Нельзя же сдаваться после одной попытки, да?

…маленькие пчелки начинают шевелить лапками, крылышками и подниматься, доставляя зудящий дискомфорт в районе солнечного сплетения.  
Зачем искать среди чужих, среди не таких, как ты, среди далёких и сложных, если буквально руку протяни и можешь коснуться того, кто уже не раз показывал свою заботу и нежность? Как же всё до банального просто.

Никто же не будет против, если он снова просто попробует?

— Ага, но кажется я разобрался и без этого. Спасибо.

Подорвавшись с места Рафаэль не даёт Донни и шанса сказать что-либо ещё, а тем более спросить о внезапном озарении. Ему не стоит знать. По крайней мере сейчас.

***

Новая мысль застряёт в голове хуже предыдущих, стремясь вызвать мигрень. Всё потому, что причина этих мыслей находится с Рафаэлем в одном помещении на постоянной основе, и каждый взгляд на него вызывает шквал новых бредовых мыслей, начинающих клубиться и искрить как маленькие взрывы в черепной коробке.  
Уже на следующее утро, после её появления, Раф осознавал всю нелепость новой сложившейся ситуации. Переключиться на Донни выглядело настолько до мурашек под кожей хорошей идей, что вызывала удушающее смущение. И раз его не было кому отговорить, ведь единственный голос разума стал объектом этих самых мыслей, Рафаэль принял решение, не зная, пожалеет ли о нём потом. Ему нужно хотя бы попытаться.

Звучит конечно хорошо, вот только мыслей как это сделать не было совсем. Раф никогда не считал себя персоной особо тактичной: ему было легче говорить прямо и не изощряться, не аккуратно. Но Донни оставался Донни, а значит особенным случаем. На него нельзя было давить прямотой, а при всей ситуации, что сложилась до этого, Рафаэль был практически уверен, что уныло-понурое состояние, в котором находился его брат последние дни -- результат его самообвинения в провалившимся плане. Тогда, если рассказать всё прямо, Донни сочтёт себя обязанным потакать Рафаэлю, а это последнее, что было необходимо. Единственным вариантом было попробовать аккуратно, ненавязчиво намекнуть Донателло, что Рафаэль не прочь попробовать сходить на своеобразное свидание именно с ним.

— Все нормально?..- нахмурившись, Донни выглядел действительно обеспокоенным, а Раф мыслено отвесил себе подзатыльник. За всем этим потоком собственных мыслей он и не заметил как сверлил Донни взглядом больше положенного.  
Хотя это могло сейчас сыграть ему на руку, ведь за последние дни завязать разговор получалось редко, из-за всех этих странных неловкостей появившихся между ними.

— Ага, нормально… — придумать, как начать, оказалось несколько сложеннее, чем предполагал Раф, от того пауза вышла неловкой и непозволительно долгой.

-…ты всё ещё обижен на меня? — голос Донни был столь тихим и подавленным, что Рафаэля резко выдернуло из раздумий.

— Чего?.. Всё ещё? А когда я обидеться успел.

Донателло неуверенно пожал плечами и поднял взгляд на Рафаэля.  
— Ты с того дня ходишь какой-то странный, кидаешь на меня взгляды и ничего не говоришь, вот я и подумал…

— Хреново думал, — тихий хмык прерывает слова брата, и Донни чуть облегчённо вздыхает. — Я не обижался просто… думал кое о чем…

— О чем же?

«О тебе в основном,— с усмешкой проносится в голове, но эту мыль, как и все подобные, Рафаэль подавляет. Ужасно слащаво.

— Как смотришь на то, чтобы нам вместе уйти в патруль? — проговаривает он, прежде чем мысль окончательно формируется в голове.

— А?.. Но ты же сам говорил, что одному тебе проще, — удивленный Донни смотрит на него не понимающе.

Не то, это совсем не то, это даже не похоже на намёк. Рафаэль судорожно проносит в голове варианты, как можно из этого выкрутиться наилучшим образом. Ночное время — их время, и для свидания им подходит лучше всего, поэтому вместо патруля нужно что-то романтично- отвратительно- ванильное, как прогулки под луной и всё в этом духе, как в фильмах.

Бинго!

Остановившись на этой мысли, Раф снова словил себя на том, что молчит слишком долго — заметно по изменившемуся на слегка обеспокоенное лицо Донни. Поэтому немедля отвечает.

— Ну, так-то оно так, но я хотел сказать не о совсем обычном патруле…

Лицо Донни показывает откровенное недоумение без проблесков.

— Не совсем патруль? А что тогда?

— Ну, может можно выделить одну ночь как бы это сказать… На просто прогуляться?..

Брат ещё немного по-глупому моргает, а когда его лицо озаряется, то Раф облегчённо вздыхает. Он знал что Донни умный малый.

— Хочешь устроить выходной и провести время с нами? Меняешься на глазах, я приятно удивлён, — хлопая Рафа по плечу, говорит Донни. — Микки и Лео наверняка одобрят.

Донни абсолютный тупица, хотя кто говорил, что будет просто. Приходится снова напрягаться, шестерёнки в голове начинают крутиться с новой силой.

— Да причем тут Микки и Лео? — слегка раздраженный вздох заканчивает предложение, и Донни снова ничего не понимает и хлопает глазами.

— Тогда что ты хотел?

— Вдвоем пойти. Только я и ты. Идем сегодня ночь. — резко проговаривает Раф, чем только сильнее запутывает Донни. Но легче показать тому наглядно, чем пытаться что-то аккуратно донести. Не его это, намекать. Либо Донни просто полный идиот.

Безмолвие города и тусклый свет фонарей, что-то в этой картине кажется Рафаэлю совсем знакомым, и создаёт то же ощущение, будто должно что-то случится, точно так же, как те несколько дней назад, когда под ливнем ему повстречалась одинокая и счастливая пара. Но есть одно исключение: сегодня он понимает, какую именно «бурю» стоит ждать после этого затишья.  
Потому что Донни, силуэт которого уже пробирается по крышам прямиком к нему, уже виднеется так явно и чётко, что Рафу даже не приходится вглядываться, чтобы узнать его.

— Как ты и просил я пришёл…-- как можно аккуратнее начинает Донни, смотря в темноту улицы, на каменную кровельную ограду, на идеально чистое и блестящее звездами ночное небо — куда угодно, только не на брата.

Нервозность, исходящая от Донни, ощущается почти физически, но Рафаэль сам не понимает, почему настолько спокоен, будто это вовсе его не касается, и не ему сейчас стоило бы объясниться в происходящем. Это странное спокойствие поражает, но если вспомнить, то когда возле Донни было иначе? Последняя мысль отдаёт теплом, и Рафаэль даже слегка улыбается. Спокойный взгляд переходит на брата, хотя Донни этого даже не замечает.

— Ага, вижу. Сядешь? — когда на него наконец смотрят, Раф кивает на каменную ограду, где сам сидит, и скрывает новую улыбку, когда несколько рассеянный Донни забирается и присаживается рядом, практически соприкасаясь с ним плечами.

-…так…зачем мы здесь? — несколько минутное молчание прерывается, и вместе с тем к Рафаэлю возвращается способность мыслить, а вакуум, образовавшийся в эти минуты в голове, разгерметизирует.

Точка невозврата пройдена, и остается только как можно тактичнее,спокойнее и мягче сообщить Донни о своих мыслях.

— Свидание, — чеканит Рафаэль, быстрее чем соображает, что говорит это вслух. 

Мысленно роет себе укромную могилу, стараясь всеми силами сохранить своё спокойствие, которое резко решило начать трещать по швам.  
Тактичность никогда не была его коньком.

— Свидание? — в голосе Донни не понять чего больше, но удивление и вопрос все же вырываются из всего. Кажется, он абсолютно не понимает сказанного в лоб. Неужели идея настолько вырывающаяся из представлений, что Донни даже предположить её не может?

Хотя, это же Донни, тот тип, который готов раздавать советы каждому и даже попадать в яблочко, но никогда не понимающий что делать, когда дело касается его самого.

— Свидание. Воспринимай это как свидание.

Рискнув глянуть Донни глаза в глаза, Раф нисколько об этом не пожалел. Такую гамму быстро сменяющихся эмоций редко где можно было увидеть: непонимание, сменяемое озарением, огромным удивлением, осознанием и под конец явным смущением, заставляют Рафаэля сдерживать прорывающийся смех.

— Но…почему вдруг…-- пытаясь определиться между реакциями, Донни хмурится и спрашивает слишком тихо. Не сиди они так близко, Рафаэль, скорее всего, не услышал бы.

— А разве это важно? Или ты против?

Тишина в ответ заставляет затаить дыхание, такое неприятно жгучие чувство -- ожидание, с навязчивой мыслью о том « что делать если». Хочется с силой ударить по груди, чтобы снова вздохнуть или сразу по лицу, чтобы рассеять ненужные мысли, но в следующую секунду звучит спасительное:

— Не против, — доносится совсем тихо в ответ, и с первым вздохом облегчения легкие снова начинают функционировать.

В груди разливается что-то горячее, но в этот раз не обжигающее, а лишь приятно греющее, как тепло ладони в собственной руке.  
Возможно обратиться к Донни и правда была не самая плохая идея.


End file.
